shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Charming
Prince Charming is the secondary antagonist of Shrek 2 and the main antagonist of Shrek the Third. He is voiced by Rupert Everett. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Charming's past but it's known he is a mother's boy, the only one he really cares for. Shrek Although Charming doesn't appear physically in the film, he gains a brief mention, in which Princess Fiona reveals that she thought that she would be rescued by Charming. Shrek 2 In Shrek 2, he is the secondary antagonist and more of a comic relief character. Charming travels to the castle, where Fiona had been imprisoned prior to the first movie, only to discover that Shrek has already found her and married her, and that Big Bad Wolf (without any explanation to how Big Bad Wolf got there in the first place) has taken to sleeping in her tower. Charming's narration in this scene (as well as his conversation with Big Bad Wolf) reveal the most important aspects of the plot from the first film. It is later revealed that Charming is, in fact, the son of the Fairy Godmother and that the she wants her son to marry Fiona, so that Charming can become king (similar to Lord Farquaad's intentions from the first film). As such (in contrast to his Fairy Tale namesake), this version of Prince Charming plays a more villainous role. Later, in the movie, Charming deceives Fiona into believing that he is Shrek, having been turned human by a "Happily Ever After" potion. Nevertheless, Charming's foul attitude shines through the disguise, and Fiona realizes the truth before the end of the movie. In Far Far Away Idol, Charming sang, "I'm Too Sexy", by Right Said Fred, although, during the song, Shrek and Fiona press a button, opening a trapdoor below him, due to his horrible singing. Shrek the Third He returns as the main antagonist. Charming is stuck working at a dinner theater, playing himself due to his name. However, despite being the hero in Charming's own play (which appears to be a spoof on the classic fairy tale Rapunzel), the audience cheers when the "Shrek" Mascot comes onstage. Finally, a prop tower falls on Charming, but he escapes injury as the window passes around him. Charming leaves the theater upset and goes to his "dressing room": the back alley behind the bar, and starts sobbing at his misfortune. There, Charming vows to a picture of his mother that he will become the King of Far Far Away and kill Shrek to avenge her death. Prince Charming organizes an army of villains in the Poison Apple, all upset that they haven't gotten their "Happily Ever After". While Shrek, Donkey, and Puss are in search of the heir to the kingdom, Fiona holds off a coup d'état by Charming. Upon Shrek's return, he is captured by Charming. Charming then places Shrek in the play, now being performed in a pavilion before the entire kingdom. Shrek begins to ruin it for Charming by making a fool of him. As Charming is about to kill Shrek onstage, Fiona and the others burst in, getting ready to fight the villains. However, before a confrontation ensues, Artie, the true king, convinces the villains to give up their evil ways, and they do so. However, Charming refuses, and apparently stabs Shrek, but Shrek is completely unharmed; Charming merely stuck the sword between Shrek's arm and side. Shrek then throws Charming before Dragon, who tips over the stone tower with her tail, which falls on Charming, defeating him. The crown then goes rolling and Artie puts his foot on it. It is debated whether he survived the ordeal, as some say the empty window of the stone tower landed on him in a similar style to the cardboard tower at the beginning, and moments earlier, Shrek tells him that he's going to have to keep on looking for his "Happily Ever After" which could be an indication that he wasn't intended to be killed. However, watching in slow motion shows that the part of the tower above the window was what landed on him, and he says "Mummy?" before it lands on him hinting that he will be reunited with his mother soon. Shrek Forever After Charming makes a cameo during the flashback montage of the end credits but he was supposed to be dead in the 3rd movie. However, it remains debatable whether or not he actually died since his fate is unclear as it isn't shown onscreen. Scared Shrekless Charming appears in the story "Bates Motel", told by Puss and Donkey. He first appears as a warm and friendly motel owner, inviting the two in, but is told by Donkey to have killed the Puss. Puss then replies that Charming killed the Donkey. Puss and Donkey argue over who is killed, then resort to just making each other look bad, Puss saying that before Charming could kill him, the Puss leaped to safety. Donkey then replies that "was exactly what Charming wanted the Puss to do". Charming laughed, then pulled a lever to make Puss fall through a trapdoor. The story ends as Donkey gets Pinocchio to spray Puss with water, making him run away, which Shrek later says is cheating. Thriller Night Charming appears in zombie form in the dance number and later is seen sitting in the audience of the movie theater when Shrek wakes up from his dream. Personality As seen when he narrates his story at the beginning of Shrek 2, he is self-censored. He is portrayed as a selfish and arrogant mother's boy. He is also sometimes not very intelligent, as seen where he pretends to be Shrek, he doesn't know that he needed to act like Shrek to order to deceive Fiona. He also was very offensive towards Shrek, as when he called him "dreadful". He also believed, as shown in his last moments, that the "Happily Ever After" of being with Fiona belonged to him, but that Shrek stole it from him. However, in Shrek The Third, he was eager to avenge his mother after her death in Shrek 2, caused by Harold. He, along with his mother, was remorseless, unlike Harold, who formerly conspired with them, as he had no qualms about how what they were doing would affect Shrek. He was also the only Shrek villain to never get along with Shrek, though his mother and his minor henchmen only pretended to, and the only one that Shrek never trusted. He also shares similarities with Lord Farquaad and Rumpelstiltskin, for the former, that they both wanted to marry Fiona in order to become king, for the latter, that they lives were inadvertently ruined by Shrek's rescuing of Fiona. Trivia *Charming is voiced Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters